The present invention relates to the field of speech recognition, and more specifically, to a data processing method, a presentation method, and corresponding apparatuses.
With continuous development of modern society, on more and more occasions, people often need to make a presentation to coordinate an explanation/speech so as to facilitate understanding of audiences/viewers or to attract their attention. For example, a salesman often needs to make a presentation via electronic slides, audio and video, etc., when introducing a product or a scheme to a client; a technician also uses these technical means to make a presentation when explaining a technical solution; and in remote teaching, a teacher relies more on these technical means to propagate information to students.
Nowadays, while people are making the above presentation, the presented content cannot automatically jump to the area corresponding to the current explanation along with the explanation of the presenter, i.e., the on-site explanation of the presenter cannot be associated with different areas of the presented content. It may require human intervention to jump between the different areas of the presented content, and thereby manpower costs for the presentation are increased. Further, the whole presentation is more easily interrupted so as to appear incoherent and disjointed.
Directed to the above drawbacks in the prior art, a technique is required to associate on-site speech information with the different areas of the presented content.